A number of techniques exist to create open-cellular carbon foams. These techniques include the pyrolization of a polymer foam (yielding what is termed a reticulated carbon foam), chemical vapor deposition of a carbon species on a foam substrate, and the direct carbonization of a natural material such as wood. None of these techniques, however, can create an open-cellular carbon material with an ordered microstructure.
Another method of carbonizing cellulose-containing plants is disclosed in Nagle, et al., “Carbonized Wood And Materials Formed Therefrom,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,039, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The Nagle, et al. patent discloses that carbon foam derived directly from the carbonization of a polymer must utilize a high-cross link polymer to adequately carbonize.
An example of a carbon foam made from pyrolyzable substance to obtain carbon foam is disclosed in Reznek, et al., “Carbon Foams And Methods Of Making The Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,401, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, the Reznek et al. patent does not disclose an open-cellular carbon material with an ordered microstructure.
Another method of forming vitreous carbon foams from flexible polyurethane foams is disclosed in Vinton et al, “Method For The Preparation Of Vitreous Carbon Foams,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,875, which is incorporated by reference herein by its entirety. However, the Vinton et al. patent does not disclose an open-cellular carbon material with an ordered microstructure.
A method of forming a macroporous vitreous carbon is disclosed in Gilberte Moutaud et al., “Process For The Manufacture of Macroporous Vitreous Carbon,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,593, which is incorporated by reference herein by its entirety. The Gilbertc Moutaud et al. patent does not disclose a method to create an open-cellular carbon material with an ordered microstructure.
As such, there continues to be a need for an open-cellular carbon material with an ordered microstructure and the method creating the same.